Some Love story
by IncompleteWithoutLife
Summary: Being in love with a girl that's already taken isn't easy, even more so when she's your best friend's girl. James dealing with being in love with his best friends Girl. James/Jo, James/Lucy and Jendell romance minor Logan/Camille. Chapter 2 is now up, and ready to be read.
1. Best friends girl

James

Loving a girl thats already taken isnt easy, even more so taken by your bestfriend. Why? Why my feelings have chose to resurface, I really cant explain. Yeah most people would scoff at the idea of me james dimond, hot shot, girl crazed of Big Time rush falling inlove. I mean I didnt even want to, accept the fact that im inlove. Some people would say hey the heart wants what the heart wants, but thats the thing my heart shouldnt want Jo, not my bestfriends girlfriend. When she left yeah I had a little crush on her. It was a crush, I thought it'd go away, but when she left to go star in that movie I just couldnt get her off my mind. The only reason I let it go for a few days was because Kendell was a mess. Some times I cant help but wonder though. What if Jo went with me, What if I was the one Jo fell inlove with, Would everything still be the same, but of course I cant change a thing. As much as I wish I can go back in time, and steal Jo's heart away, I just cant.

" Hello earth to James. James hello you in their?"

I forgot I wasnt in the apartment alone today. Mrs. Knight and katie are out shopping for the up coming summer, and Kendell well hes out with the object of my problems, and lucy. Ever since the press conference with lucy they've all been hanging out more latley. Blinking I frown at Logan, and Carlos snapping their fingers in my face. slapping their hands away I give them a brief glare.

" What?" I ask in confusion at their smirks. Carlso only gave a slight shrug, going back to whatever he was doing before.

" Whats gotten into you with all the spacing out? Now that I think about it its been happening alot ever since Jo came back."

Quick make up a lie. Dame. Leave it to Logan to observe more than others. Uhhh... Lucy yes!

" Ya know trying to find a way to get lucy to go on a date with me." Nailed it.

" The sooner you realize she's not going to date you the better. Your just not her type." He replied, Ironing his underwear?

" She totally diggs me. She's just to stubborn to admit it right now, but sooner or later she'll realize she's missing out on something amazing. But I have a question, why are you ironing your boxers?"

" Well that is a great question I am going on a date toninght."

" With?" I already knew the . They've really been hitting on each other, dropping hints to the other that they still want to get together. Or get BACK together.

" Oh James. Oh James. It tis not who I shall be with, but rather though I shall be attending this date with." The oh so wise Logan laughed, with a goofy smile held firmly on his face. Only resulting in me sitting with a dumbstruck look.

" That... That makes no sense whatsoever. I mean even I know that." Carlos added with the excat same look my face held.

In that moment the door flew open. A few seconds later Jo waltzed in, Leaving us three with speechless.

Okay so this is my first fic, and I am alittle worried to post it, but i'm going to. Please review! With honest reviews! It'll make a thirteen year old very happy :) I'll try to post again tomorrow or today. If you think this is worthy of another chapter.


	2. Dress?

**James**

" How do you guys like the new look?" Kendell asked.

Carlos dropped the corn dog in his hand, mouth hung open in shock. Logan well, he stood iron in hand gawking, And me I was flat out drooling. Jo stood in the doorway in a red, strapless dress, that had a silky strap, that held a rose in place at the front of the dress, light crinkles showed the style of the dress. She curled her hair, and put it into a light bun, she had two curles on either side of her bang, and a sparkely red head band.

But wow did that dress show off her every curve, and God her lips they were cherry red to match the dress. So full and lucious, and kissable- stop no your not supposed to think this about your best friends girl, but there just so inviting I just wanna-

" Hello James?" Shit. I spaced out again. Now its Kendell whoes snapping his fingers in my face. For what felt like the hundreth time this week I slapped his hand away.

" What? What do you want?" I growled.

" Sorry. But I asked you twice if you were okay, you were staring at Jo as if she'd grew three heads." Great, just great now I'm starting to snapp at my friends, dame these feelings.

" No it's fine I'm sorry for snapping at you. But might I ask why are you in that dress, not that I'm saying its hideous- its gogerous- I mean yeah..." I mutterd directing my attention to Jo who was still standing in the door way.

" Kendell and I are on a date." She replied with a love struck smile. only if that smile would be directed at me. Stop.

" At this time of day it's still noon?" or at least I thought it was.

" It's 7:50 James. Are you sure your okay?" Logan frownd.

**Jo**

We all stared at James with weird looks, he's been spacing out a lot latley. And that stare? weird? God this boy has gotten weirder since I left.

" Yes I'm fine. Just thought it was afternoon is all, but dont mind me, finish what you guys were saying before you started to worry over nothing." James smiled, It wasnt his usual carefree smile it was strained. I guess no one else noticed, because they all shrugged, carlso picked up his fallen corn dog and ate it. Ewww. Logan, finished ironing his Boxers? And Kendell went to go get his car keys. So I chose not to say anything. I'm probably over analzying things, any way.

" Well we came to get my car keys, so were off on our date guys." Kendell yelled, getting no reply only a blank stare from James, and nothing from the other guys. " Off on our date." He repeated.

" Good for you." Carlso waved.

" Have a nice evening, dont stay out to late." Logan said in a daze. Probably, because his date with Camille.

And still a blank stare from James.

" Well I guess that's all were going to get. Lets go." Kendell mumbled, taking my hand in his. I only smiled.

God he still made me feel all tingely inside at his touch. Walking through the lobby, hand in hand with Kendell, I cant help but feel giddy. Every date with him just feels sureal, gosh being with him is just sureal. Sure we have our fights, but there not so often I forget most of them. We arent perfect neither of us, and we both know that, that's a reason our relationship has lasted as long it is now. Well minus the whole movie roll thing.

The whole Lucy thing I get, I mean I was gone for a long time. Of course he'd want to date, I'd be a fool to be mad at him for going on a date with her.

" You okay Jo? you seem a little out of it?" He asked creased brow. Oh he looks so adorable. Wow were in the car, I must have been spaced out for awhile.

" I'm Fine just thinking." He raised an eyebrow at this.

" Can I ask about?"

" About our realationship, is all." his eyebrows shoot up at this. I cant help but smile, at how much he uses his eyebrows to show his thoughts.

" Should I be worried?" He grinned.

" No, not at all." I giggle.

" Good then, if I shall say, we've been doing a mighty fine job with our realtionship don't you think so Mrs. Taylor." He can be such a dork at times.

" I'd say so to Mr. Knight"

He only smiled. We drove in a comfortable silence, for a good five minutes before, Kendell pulled into an expensive looking resturant. He put the car in park before he turned to me.

" Shall we get this date started?"

**Welp here's chapter two. Tell me if you want me to go into detail on their date in the next chapter. Hope I put enough Jendell in there for you. I'm going to update as soon as I hit ten reviews. So please leave a reveiw. :) T-hanks**


End file.
